Allen Walker, General of the Black Order
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Cross comes back to the Order after years of absence, bringing Allen with him. Since his synchronization was over 100%, Allen was promoted to a General. There, he meets Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. One day, Kanda and Lavi spy on Allen, but find something unexpected instead. -Pairings: Yullen, Laven, Poker Pair, Allen/Cross- Shy/Smart! Allen. Noah! Allen. -Much, MUCH, Lemon- YAOI
1. Meeting Moyashi

**A/N: So, this is another D. Gray-Man story of mine. In this one, Allen is a guy, not a girl. There's Yullen, Laven, Poker Pair, Allen/Cross, and maybe even Allen/David (As in the smarter of the Jasdevi twins).**

**-The story starts with Allen coming to the order. The only difference Is that he's quieter, perhaps shyer, girlier (As in looks, reactions, etc.), and more erotic. Also, Cross comes with him.-**

**(Here's a secret: Allen and Cross are kind of in a relationship, but not really. Like friends with benefits? Lol, I don't know.)**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting Moyashi**

* * *

…

Cross and Allen walked towards the big ass gate in front of the Black Order. Cross knocked, but after hearing no reply, kicked down the door. Komui, from inside his office, spilled his coffee on his shirt from the noise.

"Lenalee, what's going on?" he asked frantically. Lenalee adorned a confused look as she pointed to the screen.

"Nii-san, General Cross Marian and an unknown girl kicked down the gate, though it was mostly General Cross."

Komui instantly rushed towards the screen and eyed the general carefully. A tic mark appeared on his forehead. The coffee mug in his hand was crushed by his strong grip.

"General Cross…He's been missing from the order for years…And _now_ he appears?!" he shouted. The Chinese man stomped out of the office, leaving his confused sister and fellow science nerds behind.

-[ + ]-

"Cross Marian, where have you been?!" Komui shouted from his desk.

After Cross and Allen entered the Order, they went directly to Komui's office to give a report. Lenalee stood near the door as she stared nervously at her brother. She'd never seen him so frustrated before. Sure, she's seen him angry, but it was only as a joke. Now, he was seething with rage.

Cross put his hands over his ears. "You haven't changed one bit, Komui. Though, it seems that your voice has gotten louder."

Komui's eyebrow twitched at the insult. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He tried his best to smiled, and said, "Can you tell me why, after years of absence, you've decided to come back to the Order, and with a girl?!"

Allen blushed; he most definitely was _not_ a girl! But, he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Well, that "girl" you're referring to is my apprentice. You see, I've spent all those years training "her". She's an accommodator, and a strong one at that. She might be General level, and maybe as strong as me."

Allen blushed again as he heard his master refer to him as a "her". Part of his blush was because of the complements he heard; those were rare, especially from Cross.

Instantly, Komui's evil "I'll kill you!" aura faded and became sparkly. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's get you to Hevlaska!"

He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him away. Lenalee and Cross sweatdropped at the sudden change in attitude. Was the man bipolar? Probably, what with all the Komurins and experiments he's made.

-[ + ]-

"Hevlaska, could you please examine her? I've been told that she's an accommodator, and I want to know what percent of synchronization she has."

Hevlaska nodded and wrapped Allen with her arms (?). She lifted him up into the air until he was in front of her face. Slowly, he began glowing a soft blue. On cue, Cross and Lenalee walked in.

Hevlaska's eyebrows knitted together. She focused long and hard before speaking again.

"29%…34%…51%…67%…83%…96%…103%...128%...137%...142% ! Her synchronization is 142%, only 5% away from the record held by Cross Marian."

Everyone in the room stared slack jawed at Hevlaska, then Allen, then Cross. 142%? Was that even possible? Then again, Cross had 147% with his Judgment.

"See, told you. "She's" as strong as a general, and almost me," he stated, his voice was indifferent. Komui cleared his throat with a nervous cough.

"W-we'll promote her to a General, if she wants…"

He turned to Allen, who just nodded. "What's your name?"

There was a brief silence, before a melodic voice sounded. "Allen Walker."

Komui could swear her heard an angel. His voice sounded sweet like a girl's except it was barely a tone lower. Though, it was melodic and sounded, in its own way…erotic.

"I herby promote Allen Walker to a General."

Allen turned to Cross, who nodded in approval, and turned back to the Chinese man.

"We will introduce you to the entire Order tomorrow, since it's very late. It's already past 11:00 PM, so I suggest you get some rest. Allen, your room will be-" he was interrupted by the angelic voice.

"There's no need for that. I'll stay with Master for tonight. We can figure out the rest tomorrow, as Master and I are very tired from our long trip," Allen said.

Cross grunted. "I don't care as long as I get some sleep."

The two left the room, but before he was fully out, Allen skipped to Komui and whispered, "By the way, please don't call me a girl. I _am_ a boy after all."

Komui's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to his feet. Allen? A boy? He must be hallucinating or dreaming.

Allen left his office with Cross while Lenalee was asking her brother what Allen had told him.

-[ + ]-

Cross's room was quite far. Since he was a General, his room was bigger than others. He had a king sized bed and a bathroom in his room. There, Allen dressed into his over sized master's blouse. Since he always dressed in his master's shirts and nothing else at night, it was normal.

His master, on the other hand, seemed to never take his clothes off at night. He always wore the same attire, no matter where he was.

The two got onto the bed. Allen lay snuggled near Cross' chest, while Cross had his leg and arm over the boy as if he were a pillow.

Allen fell asleep first, being the oblivious "angel", dubbed by Komui, he is. Cross, on the other hand, stayed awake, thinking only the future for the young boy in his arms.

Since Neah wasn't a bother anymore **(That's for another time.) **and the Noah haven't been bugging them for a while. They stopped trying to recruit him a few weeks ago, so they had probably given up or just took a break.

Since he was back at the Order, that meant he'd have to deal with the hitler-wannabe and the other Generals. If you add the sister-complex to that, and if you put one and one together, it would be the Armageddon.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think about anything. Whatever happens, happens. Of course, if he ever got into trouble with debts or anything Order related, he would either blame it or dump it on his idiot apprentice. Just like usual.

* * *

**Another A/N: So, how was it? Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? No flames please!**

**I now it might be crappy, and some of you might not like the idea of Allen/Cross, but trust me, there will be MUCH lemon and yaoi. Yullen, Laven, Poker Pair, Allen/Cross, and maybe even Allen/David (Upon request from a reader).**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! **

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm a review eater. If I don't get any reviews, or only a few reviews, I'll either put this story up for adoption or I'll delete it. So make sure to review!**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Here's chapter two of this story. This chapter tells how Allen was introduced to the Order. He meets Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. **

**Even though this if off track, I'm just going to say it. I **_**hate**_** Lenalee. Like, I want to rip her throat out. Sorry for all you Lenalee fans, but I hate her.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Introduction  
**

* * *

…

"Everyone, can I please have your attention?" Komui asked.

Komui gathered the entire Order in the cafeteria to introduce the new exorcist and general and to welcome back Cross.

"After many long years of absence, General Cross Marian has returned," the Chinese man announced. There were murmurs and whispers from most of the Finders when Cross walked onstage. What surprised most of almost everyone in the cafeteria was that there was a young boy holding onto the General's waist as he made his way to Komui.

"I'm back," Cross said bluntly. He grunted when Allen squeezed his waist tight; the boy didn't like how everyone's eyes were on them.

Komui smiled nervously. "When he returned, he brought his apprentice along. He has a synchronization of over 100%, so he will be promoted to a General."

More gasps and whispers. Cross reached for his cigarette and lit it with a lighter. He took a deep breath and breathed out the smoke.

Komui leaned towards Allen and whispered, "Allen, introduce yourself."

Allen gave a small nod. He slightly blushed as he said in a timid voice, "Allen Walker, i-it's a pleasure to m-meet you."

After his introduction, he hugged his master even tighter and buried his head into his chest. His face was flustered and as red as a tomato.

Cross sighed. He ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled with his cigarette in his mouth. "Sorry, but my idiot apprentice is really shy. He doesn't like being the center of attention."

A certain blue haired samurai standing near the entrance of the cafeteria "che-d". He wouldn't accept that timid boy as a General and an exorcist. Never.

"Now that that's over, all of you a dismissed," Komui stated. All the Finders left, since they heard rumors about Cross Marian. They didn't want to be anywhere near him, as he has a drinking, gambling, and debt making habit. The only people in the cafeteria were Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Cross, Allen, and Komui. Komui left to go "work" and Cross went to meet with the other Generals and get some alcohol in his body.

Since only the four exorcists were left in the large room, it was awkward. They didn't know what to talk about, since they had never met the newest General before.

They all sat at the same table. Lavi was smiling and humming a song. Kanda was polishing his Mugen and eating soba at the same time. Lenalee was smiling nervously at Allen, who hadn't talked to anyone yet.

Allen was staring at his feet while blushing and fidgeting. He wasn't used to being with strangers, especially without his master. To break the silence, Lavi said, "Nee, can I call you Allen?"

Allen nodded, but his gaze remained on his feet. Lavi chuckled. "Yuu, isn't he too shy for his own good?"

"Don't call me that!" the samurai shouted. "I'll slice you into pieces if you do!"

Lavi held up his hands defensively. "C'mon Yuu, there's nothing wrong with calling you that."

Kanda grabbed his newly polished Mugen and got into a stance. He charged at Lavi will an enormous killing intent. "That's it! Come here so I can slice you!"

Lavi pulled out his hammer and made it bigger. He swung it around for protection as he cried comically.

"Please don't kill me, Yuu!" he cried.

"No way, stupid usagi!"

Lenalee sweatdropped and shouted, "Stop it, both of you!"

Kanda backed Lavi into a wall and prepared to stab him in the head, when he felt a hand grab his wrist, successfully stopping his lethal attack. He turned his head to the side and spotted the newest General.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. Allen's blush was now gone and his timid expression turned serious. It was such a drastic change that Kanda couldn't believe that it was really the shy boy he saw hugging the General earlier.

"_Stop fighting, now,"_ the whitette ordered. His voice was as cold as ice and had little emotion. Allen squeezed the samurai's wrist, making him wince.

Kanda did something he rarely did. He backed down. He sheathed his Mugen and said, "Tch."

Allen smiled and blushed again. He quickly sat down and looked at his feet. Lavi was still shivering and Lenalee was still confused.

All of a sudden, Cross slammed open the door to the cafeteria loudly. He looked pissed. _Extremely pissed._ He looked like he could kill anyone within three feet.

"Allen!" he shouted. He took a breath of his cigarette and released the smoke from his lungs.

Allen jumped at the loudness and nodded. "Y-yes, master…?" he asked shyly. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee went wide eyed at, not only Cross' loudness, but Allen's response. He seemed almost…scared.

"Come with me, now," the General ordered angrily. Allen winced and nodded at the sharpness in his master's voice, but nodded nonetheless.

"Y-yes, master," he replied shakily. He hesitantly walked towards his master. Cross grabbed his arm abruptly, and hard enough to bruise. Allen winced in pain.

Cross pulled his apprentice away in a rush. Allen looked very scared and worried. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee could only stare in confusion. They knew Cross was aggressive, but not to the point where he was violent.

"I bet you they're going to train!" Lavi added happily. "Want to watch them?"

"Hn." Kanda could watch both Generals train, which meant that he could find out Allen's weakness!

"Sorry, guys," Lenalee apologized. "Nii-san asked me to help him file out some papers. Maybe another time."

"Usagi, hurry. We're going to lose them!" Kanda rushed out of the cafeteria with Lavi running after him.

-[ + ]-

The two exorcists followed the two Generals to where ever they were going. At first, they thought they were going to the training rooms, but they were proven wrong. They made many twists and turns before finally reaching their room.

Allen unlocked the door and the two walked in. Unfortunately, or fortunately for some certain people, they left the door unlocked. Kanda and Lavi peaked through the door and, using their "super-silent-ninja-skills", as Lavi dubbed it, watched silently.

The room was pretty large. Of course it was. It was a General's room, after all. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room, along with a bathroom, a large dresser, and a small refrigerator.

The two exorcists hid behind the door and watched it all play out. At first, they thought it was going to be a new type of training or meditation, but they were proven wrong.

-[ + ]-

**Lemon Starts:**

Cross sat down on the king sized bed and lit a new cigarette. Allen stood beside the smoking General and watched him nervously. Cross grabbed the whitette's hair and pushed him to a kneeling position in between his legs. Allen let out a small cry and a wince, but he didn't do anything to stop it. Cross blew smoke out of his mouth and let out a grunt. "Go ahead."

He didn't need to say anymore for Allen to know what to do. The whitette hesitantly unzipped the older man's pants and released his throbbing member. He gently grabbed it and slowly licked along its length. Cross grunted in satisfaction.

After a few more licks, his tongue traveled from the length to the tip. His tongue circled around the tip once, then twice, then three times before taking the entire limb into his mouth. He moved his head up and down while moving his tongue along the piece of flesh. He released it from his mouth after a few more moments, a string of saliva still connecting them.

He licked the tip once more and took the entire length in. Allen could feel his master's member throb and grow even bigger. He let go of the throbbing limb and licked the length slowly. After many long licks, his tongue circled the tip again. As he did so, his right hand went to pump the length. Cross grunted; he was almost there. He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the boy's hair and pushed his head down onto his penis.

Allen gagged a bit, but soon found himself bobbing his head back and forth. He could tell his master was nearing an orgasm when he felt the grip on his hair tighten. He continued to move his tongue and mouth until the grip on his hair became unbearably tight. He bobbed his head on last time and tightened the walls of his mouth. He closed his eyes and waited for the orgasm.

With a grunt, Cross released all of his cum inside the younger General's mouth. Allen let go of his member and wanted to spit it out, but Cross' "Swallow it now" look begged to differ. He reluctantly swallowed it and coughed. It tasted quite sweet, yet sour.

Cross grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him onto the bed. The boy wasn't surprised at all, though he did cry out from his grip on his arm.

"Strip and get on all fours," Cross ordered as he pressed his cigarette onto an ashtray. Allen did as he was told, but kept his blouse on. It covered his upper body and ended at his mid thigh. Cross liked it like that. That way, Allen's arm was covered. Whenever Allen's arm showed, the young boy would act too shy and wouldn't do as he was told.

Allen got onto all fours in front of Cross. The older man grabbed a bottle of lube and lathered some onto his fingers. One finger entered the boy's hole, earning a shiver. Cross could feel the walls tightening around his finger. After a moment, he added another finger. The boy winced in pain and cried out a little. He moved his fingers in and out of the hole until he felt that it was prepared enough.

Without any notice, he plunged his growing member into the tight, warm hole. Allen cried out in pain and found tears falling from his eyes. A heavy blush covered his face. Without waiting for him to get used to the feeling, Cross immediately began trusting. Allen moaned, his grip on the sheets got tighter. It hurt, but the pain slowly turned into pleasure when Cross hit that special spot.

Every time Cross hit that special spot, Allen moaned and tightened the walls around his member. He aimed every thrust to that spot. The sound of wet flesh slapping against each other echoed throughout the room. With every thrust, the bed banged against the wall.

Cross removed himself from Allen, earning a slight whimper from the boy. He laid down and closed his eyes. Allen knew what he wanted. He straddled himself on top of his master. He grabbed the other's member and pointed it to his hole. Slowly, he let it enter himself.

Slowly, he began moving up and down. He moaned whenever it hit that spot. Soon, it got faster and faster as Cross began thrusting back.

"Ah! M-master…!" Allen moaned. His limbs began feeling weak as he neared his orgasm. "I-I'm going t-to..!"

In a flash, Cross flipped Allen to his back and began thrusting in a "69" position. Allen moaned louder and Cross grunted. He was nearing his orgasm as well.

Allen put his arms around Cross. He opened his legs wider, trying to get his master deeper into him. He felt himself reaching his limit.

"Ah!" he moaned. Cross leaned down and sucked on Allen's neck, earning a slight grunt from him. He sucked on several spots on his neck, leaving a trail of hickies.

"Allen…" he grunted. He slowed down and tried to savor the heat. He slammed into the boy and, instead of sucking, he bit the boy's neck.

"I'm g-going to c-cum...!" Allen moaned. His eyes were half opened and he was panting heavily. Cross thrusted a few more times before releasing his seed inside of him. Allen came and reached euphoria.

By the end of it all, the two were sweating and panting heavily.

**Lemon Ends:**

Kanda and Lavi, who were peaking at them the entire time, were blushing madly. Their faces were as red as a cherry. Their pants were tightening as their cocks grew harder. When they saw Cross thrusting into Allen, they were a bit jealous.

As Cross pulled himself out of Allen, Kanda and Lavi panicked. If he was about to leave, that meant they were going to be found out.

Cross wiped some sweat off himself and got dressed. He put a blanket over Allen, who had fallen asleep right after his orgasm. Kanda ad Lavi ran away as fast as they could after seeing the General nearing the door.

-[ + ]-

Kanda and Lavi ran until they reached the cafeteria. The room was empty, since lunch already passed and everyone was on missions or doing who knows what.

"Yuu…you saw that too, r-right?" Lavi asked shakily.

For once, Kanda didn't complain about the use of his first name. "Y-yeah…"

There was a moment of silence before their blushed returned at the thought of it all. As they remembered Cross' expression as he had Allen sucking him off, they wished they were in his position. Allen's warm tongue traveling across their growing members…

No more words were spoken as the two walked off into separate directions. Both were deep in thought. Their exact thoughts were:

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I suck at writing lemons. Especially yaoi. It was kind of hard not using the word "cock", or "dick", or even "penis". If I did use those words, it would sound kind of crude and…odd. Does anyone have any suggestions on what words to replace those words?**

**Also, how was the lemon? Likes? Dislikes? Thoughts? Please don't flame~ If you have any suggestions for the lemon, or any future lemons, I'm all ears! Seriously, I think I'm horrible at writing lemons…**


End file.
